Omega's Paradise
by Beckzy
Summary: Inuyasha invites himself over when Kagome's family leave her to go on vacation. Theres a new boy who has his eyes set on Kagome. Inuyashas' having trouble with this one; the boys' after something more. Crusing, blood, and whole lot of love included.
1. I'll Change For You

**Title:**  Omega's Paradise 

**Author:**  Beckzy

**Summary:**  Kagome's family leave her home for a month to go on vacation.  It's her duty to help anyone who comes into the shrine, so she can't go to Feudal Japan during that month.  Inuyasha being the half demon he is, is furious.  So he invites himself over for the month.  There's bound to be trouble everywhere he goes. 

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Inuyasha. 

Chapter 1

-

I'll Change for You

"SIT!!!"  He fell face first to the ground, mouth full of grass and dirt.

"Argg… that's not going to stop me!"  

"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes there is… I'm going with you!"  

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO!"

+

Kagome's family had gone to America for vacation and weren't going to be back for about a month, more or less.  Kagome's job was to help anyone who came to the shrine, although on average, only about five people came to it in one month.  She had only gone back to the past to tell the other that she couldn't come back for that month, yet Inuyasha had refused to let her leave.  In the end he had ended up coming with her.  Well she couldn't lie, she wanted him to come, but if she mother found out… well lets just say if she found out, she could start digging her grave a little earlier. 

"You're so stubborn."  Kagome climbed out of the well after Inuyasha.  It was late when the got back to modern day Japan, actually really late, and she had to go to school tomorrow.  She opened the front door and walked in, almost closing it on Inuyasha.  You'd have to be an idiot to not realize she was just a bit angry.  Kagome stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.  

"Feh."  Inuyasha scrunched his nose as he walked into the family room and threw himself on the couch.  He was already bored, but it wasn't like it was any different in the past anyways.  The only time there was any action was when he found himself having to save everyone's asses from demons.  But there were no such things here, so he was going to have to be bored if he liked it or not.  

Well _he was the one who had invited himself over, but it was just that he didn't want to leave Kagome here for a month… alone.  He didn't know what kind of people lived here, she might need him.  Well he was here and he was bored.  He looked around the room, there were things he'd never seen before, and he was somewhat tempted to pick them up, but the last time he came, he ended breaking the phone.  Only god knew how he did it._

So what was there to do, nothing, and he had only been sitting there for about 15 minutes.  He heard footsteps and the door open from the second floor.  Looking to the stairs, he saw pillows and blankets being fumbling all the way down.

"You're sleeping down stairs!"  He heard the door slam again.

"What's she so mad about?"

+

Light peeked through the window waking the sleeping teen.  Yawning she turned over a moaned something about not wanting to go to school. 

"Oh no!"  She sprung up from her bed and looked over to the clock.  Her eyes widened a bit as she jumped from her bed and looked in the closet for her uniform.  

Kagome came rushing into the kitchen as Inuyasha pulled his head out of the fridge.  He had a carton of milk in his hand and a milk moustache on his upper lip.  She only sighed when she saw him and headed out the kitchen to the door.  Inuyasha followed her about half way when he realized she was leaving.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"  Kagome turned around and narrowed her eye.

"I'm going to school."  With that she was out the door, leaving Inuyasha standing in the hallway.

+

"I thought you were staying with Kagome, Inuyasha."

"I am, but she's in school…"  There was a period of silence as Inuyasha watched Kaede mix herbs and other things together.  She looked up at him and smiled.  Inuyasha stared at her with bewilderment.

"So why'd you come back?"  

"I can come back when I want you old hag, and anyways I had a question to ask you." 

"With that kind of temper, no wonder Kagome finds you obnoxious."  

"Arg… are you gonna help me or not!"  

"Yes, what is it that you want child?"  He looked at her and hesitated for a moment before talking again.

"I want… to be like Kagome."  Kaede stopped mixing and looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me I want to be like Kagome.  When I'm in her time I want to be a human."  She still stared at him as if he had lost his mind.  She wasn't even sure if she had heard him right even when he said it twice.  Inuyasha wanting to be a human, maybe he _had gone crazy.  Kaede regained her composure._

"And may I ask why _you_ want to be human?"  There was an even longer silence.  It had been about a year and a half since the hunt for the jewel shards have started.  Everyday with Kagome brought them closer, yet not close enough.  He was stuck between Kikyo and Kagome.  And although they both resembled each other, they had different personalities.  The Kikyo now was mean and cold hearted and Kagome; well she was everything the clay figure of Kikyo was not, and in the end Kikyo was slowly fading.  He wanted to be with Kagome.

"I… I just want to okay!"  

"Well Inuyasha, I don't have and scrolls or herbs to help you so I don't think it's possi…"  
  


"Nevermind then."  Inuyasha stood up and headed to the door.

"I wasn't finished, Inuyasha… Now, I don't have scrolls or herbs that will keep you a human forever, but I do have something else."  Kaede pushed way a small table and underneath was a small box.  Inuyasha came sat back down in front of her as she opened it.  Inside was a small chain and nothing more.  It looked like a normal silver chain.  "You see like the necklace you wear now this has a special power.  But no words are needed to activate the power, you simply just put in on."  

"So, this thing is going to make me human?"  Inuyasha snatched it from Kaede's hand and held it up to look at it.  Kaede snatched it back and closed her eyes impatiently.

"This _thing is not going to make you a human, but rather look like one… your hair, your teeth, your hands, your appearance will change, nothing more."  Inuyasha sat looking at it as if deciding weather or not to take it.  Kaede opened her eyes and sighed loudly as the hanyou didn't say a word.  "Nothing but the jewel will make you human, Inuyasha."_

With that Inuyasha once again snatched it from the elderly lady.  He stood up with the necklace in hand, well if he couldn't be a human he'd rather look like one.  That way he could at least he could walk outside and no one would look at him strangely.  

+

Kagome held her books in her hand as she walked home from the longest school day of her life.  She was exhausted and hungry; some how she had forgotten her lunch and she had no money on her so she couldn't eat.  Gym class had worn her out with the sit up, mile run, and all.  Those to alone weren't a good mixture.  So now she was on her way home to the restless Inuyasha.  This day was bound to be the longest one of her life.

Before she knew she was at her house.  She looked up to it.  Kagome had lived there ever since she was born, and yet the outside always looked the same.  Although the inside was always changing, she never really noticed.  

Kagome opened the front door and dropped her books on the table next to it.  She took off her shoes before heading in.  It was awfully quite, maybe Inuyasha left.  

"Hello?  Inuyasha?"  She walked in and looked around and spotted him sleeping on the couch in the family room.  She tippy toed over to the couch slowly and sat on the floor near it.  "Inuyasha…"  No answer.  "…Inuyasha wake up."  Still nothing.  "Inuyasha come on I have to ask you something..."  He moaned and rolled over, his back facing her.  That irritated her.  "Inuyasha!!" 

"What?!"  She fell back as he sprung up from his slumber.

"I wanted to ask if you want some ramen."

AN:  Well I'm done with the first chapter.  What did you think?  Yes, no, maybe so?  Well yes I know I haven't finished some of my other works but I'll get to them some time later, but for now I'm going to work on this… so I hope you like.


	2. Clothes

**Title:**  Omega's Paradise

**Author:**  Beckzy

**Disclaimer:**  Again I don't own Inuyasha and never will… boohoo.

**AN:**  Just to clear things up Inuyasha hasn't put the necklace on yet so Kagome hasn't seen him in human form.  

Chapter 2

-

Clothes

"What is it?"

"It a necklace, wench."  Kagome glared at the hanyou who was scarfing down his ramen.

"I can see that.  What does it do?"  

"It's gonna make me look like you."  Kagome eyed the necklace that was sprawled on the kitchen table.  Inuyasha stared at her; she was quite, too quiet.  

"Does it work?"  Inuyasha looked back to the necklace and stopped eating.  Well he never tried it and what if the thing didn't work?  Then he would go back to Kaede and give a piece of his mind, that's what he would do.  So did work or not? 

"Only one way to find out."  He handed it to Kagome.  She stood up and walked behind Inuyasha moving his hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way.  When she clasped it she stood back.  There was a period of silence and then… nothing.

"Ummm… Inuyasha, nothings happening."  

"I can see that?"  He waited a moment more and got frustrated, but a he reached to take it off, it happened.

Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.  Well it certainly was different, being that he didn't have his fangs or claws and well, his hair was short and… black.  He noticed Kagome behind beaming at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"What are you staring at wench?"  She shrugged.

"I… like it."  Inuyasha looked away from her reflection in the mirror as he turned a bright shade of pink.  She smirked to herself walking out of the bathroom and into her room.  Well obviously only Inuyasha's touch could control the necklace, so that's what made it work.  Kagome really didn't care what way he wanted to look around her, she knew she'd love him either way.  That was the mistake she made… falling in love with someone who love another.  

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, he was following her.  His hair was about up to his shoulders and his fangs were gone.  His claw vanished as well, but his eyes, the eyes she love, were the same.  He gazed up to her, she was looking at him.  _Maybe he looked like a fool… no, she said she liked it. When do I care what Kagome thinks anyway?.  _

"Hey are you awake?"  Kagome was poking him on the head, which brought him out of him daydream.

"What do you want?"  Inuyasha noticed that they were in a room that was foreign to him.  "Where are we?"  Kagome paused and looked around.  She hadn't been here in a long time.  Every since her father died. 

"This was my father's room."  Inuyasha scanned the room, it wasn't much of a sight, but the swords on the walls were something else.  They told the story of the man Kagome called her father, each one having their own distinct personality.  Yeah it was weird to say that a sword had character, but that's just what they could show a person.  Inuyasha study them as Kagome fumbled around in a closet.  She dragged a huge chest of it and began to struggle with the lock

"Damnit, who the hell puts locks on these things?"  Inuyasha look at Kagome who was on the ground battling it out with the lock.  A little grin graced his lip as he looked up to a shelf across the room.  There was about seven small battle and throwing knife on that shelf, but only one of them caught his attention.  The middle one… it looked too familiar to him.

"Got it!"  His train of thought was broken with Kagome's gleeful shout.  Inuyasha walked over to were she was looking into the chest as she began to pull out clothes of all sorts.

"What are you gonna do with those?"  

"If you're going to stay here you're going to need more… modern clothes."  She pulled out a plan white tee and a pair of blue jeans.  

"Feh."  Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest like a angry child.

"Here.  Change into these."  She handed them over to him, but he didn't move an inch.  She looked at him with bewilderment.  "Well…"

"Get out."  She looked at him for a moment the confusion being replaced with aggravation, then stomped out of the room.  He took one last look at the knife and then down to the close in his hands… this was going to be a challenge.

+

Kagome had been waiting down stairs for about 20 minutes.  She was almost sure that Inuyasha had choked himself with the jeans, before he came slowly down the stairs… with only his jeans on.

"I… uh… didn't know how to put it on."  He was blushing a bit as he kept his eyes on the ground.  Kagome was positive she was as red as a tomato could get, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen him with shirt off before.  Then again they were home alone and he had his shirt off.  She took the tee from him and looked at it for a second.  Well apparently he was having trouble with it; it was inside out and it had more wrinkles than her grandpa.  

"Lets see…"  After fixing it as much as possible she began to place it over his head and pulled down.

"Ouch!"  His voiced was muffled, but she could hear him loud and clear.  "I can't breath!"

"Hold still and stopping being such a baby!"  She pulled harder.

"Stop!"  

"If you didn't have such a big head then maybe I could get it on!"

"I don't have a big head!  Maybe the shirts to small!"  He grabbed her wrists to stop her from pulling.  She let go of her and sighed as he took it off again, trying to get a little more air.  "I asked for your help, not for you to kill me."  She shot him a death glare, but he ignored it as he began to pull it over his head once more.

"What makes you think you can put it on now if you couldn't before?"

"It's gonna work this time…"  Kagome just sighed louder.  Five minutes later and the shirt was on.  And damn did he look good.  

"Finally."  

"I told you it was gonna work"

"Now you can put the shoes on."

"So where are we going?"  Inuyasha asked as he watched her put on her own shoes, and since she hadn't yet changed out of her uniform, she put on her school shoes.  

"We're going to buy you some clothes."  He didn't like the sound of that to much.

"Aren't these good enough."  

"Nope."  He hesitated from a moment when Kagome stood up and unlocked the door.  Looking back she noticed his nervousness and reached for his hand.  "Come on."

+

"That wasn't too bad now was it?"

"Feh."  Inuyasha carried five bags full of clothes and Kagome held three; two of them with shoes and the other underwear, socks and other needs.  There weren't many people at the mall since it was a Monday, so that made it somewhat easier to shop.  And she thanked the heavens she hadn't seen anyone she knew.  

It wasn't that she was embarrassed to have brought along Inuyasha, but if her friends would have seen him, they would bring him to an early death with all their questions.  So they walked about two or three blocks before they got home.  Kagome took off her shoes before she walked in, but for some reason Inuyasha didn't follow.  Kagome looked back at him, the bags on the floor.

"What's wrong?"  She asked quizzically noticing that he was looking down to his shoes.

"I don't know how to take them off."

**AN:**  Well yea I know the story isn't the best right now, but I promise it will get better.  So what was so familiar with the throwing knife and will Inuyasha be able to take off his shoes??? Thanks for the reviews!  


	3. A New Seditionist

**Title:** Omega's Paradise.

**Author:** Beckzy

**Disclaimer:** I do not… I repeat; I do not own Inuyasha… boo hoo.

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, very very busy and im starting to hate the formating of how the stories come up!!! O well... anyways on with the show!

Chapter 3

A New Seditionist

-

-

"I'm bored."

"That's nice."

"Bored, bored, bored…" Inuyasha lied on the couch with in arm hang down. He looked over a Kagome who sat across from him, reading a book, maybe getting on her nerves would peak his interest. "… bored, bored, bored…"

"Alright Inuyasha, I get the picture." Inuyasha looked away from her and up to the ceiling, maybe not. There was really nothing to do here; at least in his time there were evil, bad demon things and people to fight, but here there were no such things. Why had I come here again?

"Can't we do something?" He didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome closed her book and looked at the human looking Inuyasha. He really did look bored out off his mind. Well I didn't ask him to come here; if he wants to stay than he's going to have to deal with it, she thought.

"I don't know… anything." Kagome looked over to the clock on her side… 9:37 P.M. There really was nothing to do this late at night and she had school in the morning. Oh no! Speaking of school she forgot to do her homework… and her project… and the essay… Oh well. "What do you want to do?" He asked her and looked over to her once more.

"I was just fine reading my book." She folded her arms and closed her eyes in an aggravated manner, but there was no argument. She opened her eyes and watched as Inuyasha just sighed and stood up. "Hey… where you going?"

"Outside."

-

Outside had always relaxed him. He looked up at the dark sky as purple clouds began blocking the stars that he had been watching. Maybe he should go back to his time… no what was he saying; it was his job to look after Kagome. Like he said before, she might need him. Right Inuyasha, he thought, Kagome need you, there's no one here to protect her from. Well other than the boys who try and… wait what am I saying!

He put his hands over his face, desperately trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. Why should I care if other guys wanted to mate with her; I don't own the girl, well I would like to… ahh there it goes again! Inuyasha threw his arms down since it had failed to calm him in the long run. He couldn't deny that he loved Kagome or wanted her that way, but how would she deal with that? He knew; she would kick him out for being indecent and tell him that she never wanted to speak to him again.

But there was always the possibility that she might have the same feelings for him.

He was brought out of his thought when the sent of rain had tinged his senses and a few drops fell to his face. And he had only been out here for a good thirty minutes.

"Damnit!" He jumped of the roof as the rain began to pour harder, slightly soaking him before he reached shelter. Well I guess sleeping under the stars was out of the picture. He continued walking as drops of rain fell from his hair and clothing, wetting the floor beneath him. Then he reached his destination… the living room. There he saw her. Her eyes closed and her breathing, soft. Some strands of hair covered her face and some fell off the couch. She was curled in to a ball trying to keep herself warm.

Inuyasha growled to himself as he got one of the blankets he used the night before to cover her up. Bending down he gently pushed the hair out of face with a claw.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome embarrassed and somewhat surprised. Her lids where half open and half way closed and she yawned as she spoke. Great, now he had to think of a good excuse for touching her when he thought she would never know about it.

"I… your sleeping on my bed." Well it wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh." Kagome just shut her eye and drifted off once more. He couldn't help but smile. Guess he was sleeping on the floor tonight.

-

Sunlight shone upon her face waking her from her dreamless slumber. Cringing she turned over to stuff her head under a pillow and stifle the morning radiance, but what she hadn't expected was to fall off the side of the couch and onto a certain hanyou. She looked down at Inuyasha as he grinned.

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly." She eyed him angrily and lifted herself off of him with a blush on her face. Inuyasha sat up and suffocated a yawn with the palm of his and as he stretched his legs. Kagome had gone into the kitchen.

"Oh no!" She all but flew out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room. Inuyasha could only stare at the stairs she had gone up and not a second later she was in her school uniform with a toothbrush in her mouth and comb sticking out of her hair. "There going to kill me!" She ran into the down stairs bathroom and wiped her mouth clean. Then looked into the mirror and brushed her hair leaving the comb on the sink before running out the door.

Inuyasha was just somewhat shocked that she could accomplish all that in the matter of five minutes. The door swung open and she barged in with a blush of embarrassment.

"Forgot my shoes." She waved him off before running out the door once more. That was interesting he thought before climbing onto the couch and drifting of to sleep once again.

-

"Kagome!" She was running to school and she was only a few blocks away, but heard a familiar manly voice.

"Hojo?" She was astonished; as long as she known the boy he had never been late. "What happened? You're never late." Hojo grinned at her distressed appearance.

"My alarm didn't go off."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to walk you to school?" Kagome hesitantly smiled they began walking together. Silence fell upon the pair before Hojo spoke up once again. "Kagome, I know I asked you this before…" She looked up to him as he blushed, apparently there was a lot of that going around lately. "… But I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out and catch a movie or something."

Kagome hated it when he did that. She had always found an excuse not to go before, but what would she say now... all her excuses had been used.

"Please say you will, Kagome." That did it.

"Sure Hojo." She sighed as the smile on his face grew ten times larger. Before she knew it they were at the dreaded school. Oh yeah, she was definitely in for it.

-

Kagome had snuck into her math class unnoticed only to trip on someone's foot and go tumbling to the floor. Well so much for going unnoticed. After a good ten minutes of lecturing on how to be a better student she was slapped with a detention. She sat in the back row next to a boy who drooled over any female contact even if there was no actual contact. This day was never going to get any better.

She had her head in her hands as she chewed away at the eraser tip of her pencil, not paying any attention to the teacher who was teaching those that listened how to use percentages properly. The only thought that ran through her head was that of the 'date' with Hojo and the growing bruise on her elbow from her fall. She knew Hojo well to know that he wouldn't pull anything, but that was just it, he was too damn kosher for her liking… not that she wanted to do anything with him.

She loved Inuyasha…. Uh oh… what was Inuyasha going to say about this?

-

Time flies when your having fun, she thought as she left her class. She had only been here one hour and to her she felt like it had been _hours_. She couldn't find any of her friends which in it's self was awfully strange because right about now was when they all would be running up to her like wild animals pouncing on there prey. Her next stop was her locker before she had to go to her next class, history… yuck.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks; she had felt something strange just then. A cold chill crawled up her spine and made the hairs on neck stand on end. She looked around for someone, something, anything, but all she could see where flocks of kids; nothing out of the ordinary. But she also didn't notice the boy looking at her from the other end of the hall.

-

After her first class the day had passed fairly quickly, but detention had taken forever. She was certainly going to hear this from Inuyasha for not being home after school. Too bad; he was just going to have to live with it. She was at her locker for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She sorted out the things she need and the things she didn't need before throwing them into her school backpack. She sighed and tired to close her locker, but a masculine hand came into view preventing that. Shocked she turned around to face her 'attacker.'

"Kagome… am I right?" That feeling came back to her again, that feeling of a bad presence.

"Who are you?" She backed away for him as far as she could; holding in the urge to scream for help. He didn't look like anyone she had ever seen before at this school. His hair was slightly short and redish brown, his eyes green, and if he wasn't giving her the creeps right then and there than she might have thought that he was really attractive.

"If you don't leave me alone than I'll scream." She opened her mouth to do so, but he used one had to cover it and the other to hold her still.

"I don't think that is such a good idea… you have something I want miko…" Her eyes sprung wide; how had he known? "You and the Shikon Jewel will be mine." He smiled when she tried to struggle out of his grasp. He lowered his head as he removed his hand from her mouth and down to her hands to keep her from moving. His lips brushed roughly on hers as she tried to turn her head to prevent it, but just as fast it was over. "I will have you."

She didn't feel his hand around her wrist or his lips on her own anymore so she opened her eyes. He was gone like he had never even been there. Kagome thought for a second that maybe she had imaged it or that she was losing it. Then she looked down to her wrist… the flesh had turned red where he was holding her. Instantly she began to wipe her lips furiously and bent over to retrieve her lost backpack. Looking around to see if anyone was around; she closed her locker shakily and continued on her way.

It drove her to the brink of madness trying to think of how the boy knew about the jewel and that she had it in her possession. He couldn't possible be from feudal Japan. That was impossible. She kept a close eye on everything incase someone was watching her. The walk home was more restless and stressful… Inuyasha didn't need to know about this, did he? And to think that was her first kiss...

-

AN: Well what do you think? Its been awhile since I wrote this and I have to think back to what I had in mind for this story, but its all come back to me. I should get thing rolling soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
